vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Walburga
Summary Walburga is a magician and one of the leaders of the outlaw group of stray magicians, Hexennacht. She was the former possessor of one of the Holy Relics and the eighteen Longinus, Incinerate Anthem, before her defeat at the hands of the Gremory group. She is currently imprisoned in the Underworld. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Walburga, "Walburga of the Purple Flames" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: In her 20s Classification: Human, Magician, Sacred Gear Wielder (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Summoning, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Absorption, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities like ghosts and spirits), Soul Manipulation (Absorbed half of the soul of Yamata no Orochi with her purple flames), Limited Madness Manipulation (Type 3, the Holy Relics can take away the sanity of believers of God if they stare at them), Resistance to Heat (Can wrap herself with her flames without showing any signs of discomfort), and Time Stop (As one of the Holy Relics, the holy aura of the Holy Cross should be capable of protecting its wielder from the effects of Forbidden Balor View similarly to Durandal); Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid, can regenerate its heads), Likely Poison Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Its poison can taint the soul after a short period of time), and Resistance to Magic (Dragon scales have resistance towards magical attacks) with Yamato no Orochi (Her Balance Breaker holds half of the soul of Yamato no Orochi, which should have the same abilities as its other half) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Fought against Dulio, although neither of them were fighting seriously. Her spells were mentioned to be more potent than Rossweisse's, and her flames destroyed her defensive magic circles along with Sona's. Fought against Balance Breaker Saji) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Saji and reacted to Issei's Crimson Blaster) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class M with Yamata no Orochi by virtue of its size Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Can wrap her flames around herself for defensive purposes. Fought against Saji, and survived Issei's Crimson Blaster with the aid of a barrier) Stamina: High Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Her Sacred Gear Intelligence: As the leader of an association of magicians, Walburga is appropriately skilled in the area of magic, having knowledge of tens of thousands of magical spells. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Incinerate Anthem:' Walburga's Sacred Gear, and one of the eighteen Longinus that hold enough power to kill gods. Known as the Chief Mourner's Crucified Stand of Purple Flames, it is one of the legendary Holy Relics, specifically the Holy Cross upon which Jesus Christ was crucified. It contains a consciousness Walburga referred to as the "Chief Mourner", and allows her to generate unique purple flames for offensive and defensive purposes. The flames are incredibly powerful, as they were noted to be capable of turning targets into ashes, especially so against devils. Walburga predominantly utilizes it to create large pillars and crosses of flames to assault her targets, and she can alternatively wrap them around herself to protect herself from harm. It seems to be capable of interfering with sensory capabilities, as it could minimize the effects of senjutsu. As one of the Holy Relics, it can rob the believers of God of their sanity so long as they stare at it. **'Incinerate Antiphon Calvario:' Walburga's subspecies Balance Breaker. It takes the form of Yamata no Orochi, a large eight-headed dragon about two hundred meters in length made entirely out of purple flames, as a result of her absorbing half of its soul and binding it to her Cross. It can breathe out purple flames and regenerate its heads. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Element Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 7